


The Dinner Date pt 2

by Animal_Arithmetic



Series: Upon These Golden Sands I Built My House of Dreams [13]
Category: Supernatural, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embarrassed Jaskier, F/M, First Meetings, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animal_Arithmetic/pseuds/Animal_Arithmetic
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier meet Ray and Thomas, who ask how Geralt and Jaskier met.Geralt is quick to embarrass Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Upon These Golden Sands I Built My House of Dreams [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614880
Comments: 25
Kudos: 719





	The Dinner Date pt 2

It was a few weeks before they could all get together. Ray and Thomas arrived first, nervously settling in and helping Anne bring in more chairs for the dinner table. The Rivias arrived shortly after, Jaskier bringing in a cheer at the new faces.

Jerry didn’t really know what Ray and Thomas had been so nervous of. Geralt was large, sure, but he was quiet and very kind and caring and soft—like a teddy bear. Jaskier was all smiles and cheer and chattered endlessly, doing his best to get to know Ray and Thomas with as many questions as possible. Dean, of course, was quiet, sitting peacefully in Geralt’s lap and picking at his food. Jaskier assured them it was only because there were new faces and he was just a timid boy.

“So,” said Ray, putting down his silverware and leaning forward with a grin. He put his chin in one hand, the other holding Thomas’ hand. “How’d you two meet?”

“Which time?” Jaskier asked. Geralt elbowed him and sent him a sharp glare. Which was a little weird, but Jerry wasn’t sure how to take that response. “ _Ouch_ , Geralt. Don’t be violent.”

Geralt’s glare didn’t lessen.

“Uh... The first time, I guess?”

“Uh. Right, right.” Jaskier looked back to the rest of the table, smiling nervously. Seriously—what was going on? “So, we met in a tavern—”

“This was before I met the boys’ mother,” Geralt interjected.

Jaskier glared. “Hush. I’m telling story.”

Jerry shot Anne an amused look, which she returned behind glass of wine.

“By all means.”

“ _As I was saying_ ,” Jaskier said with a flourish. “We met in a tavern. This was before we had come over to the States, you see. I had just finished singing and noticed Geralt sitting by himself in the corner. So I just... went up and started chatting with him.” Hurriedly, shooting a furtive glance at Geralt, he continued, “And then the second time—”

“Now wait a minute.” Jaskier winced at Geralt’s amused tone. Geralt’s lips curled into an odd smile. “You’re usually all about embellishing the story, and yet here you are—” he leaned forward to smirk right in Jaskier’s face, “barely giving the bare bones.”

“There’s nothing to tell—”

“Ah, but you’re forgetting the greatest pickup line I’ve ever heard.”

Jerry watched, amused, as Geralt continued with teasing a flustered Jaskier. Anne, Ray, and Thomas were also grinning at the display.

“Geralt, don’t—”

“He had just finished singing and the crowd had booed him off the stage,” Geralt said louder, ignoring Jaskier’s indignation. “And then he came up to me and said, ‘I love how you just... sit in the corner and _brood_.’”

“’I’m here to drink alone,’” Jaskier added, deepening his voice to mock Geralt’s rumbling, growling voice. Sam giggled, waving his small plastic fork in glee.

Geralt rolled his eyes. “Then he proceeded to tell me that I was the only one who hadn’t commented—”

“Geralt, _no_ —”

“And said, ‘You wouldn’t keep a man with... _bread in his pants_ waiting.’”

Jerry and the others let out loud laughs. Jaskier only exacerbated the matter by blushing a brilliant red and spluttering at the injustice.

“And _then_!” Geralt added, grinning sharply at Jaskier. This was the most that Jerry had ever seen the man animated or smiling or joking or _anything_. Jaskier groaned and hid his face in his hands, grumbling about how much Geralt was embarrassing him. “I left, because he had annoyed me, and he just followed me and offered to give me a hand j—”

_“Geralt there are children at the table.”_

Geralt looked startled at the information, scanning the table and raising his eyebrows when he realized that, yes, there _were_ children at the table. “Oh. My apologies.”

But the adults were already cackling, laughing even harder when the kids asked what was so funny. Of all the things Jerry had thought how the two had met, this certainly wasn’t the scenario he had pictured. Though he should have known Jaskier would have been so forward.

“And the second time?

“Also a bar. Our eyes met and he immediately fainted.”

“Just too good looking, eh?” Ray joked, elbowing Jaskier who just groaned into his hands.

Jerry noticed Geralt’s shoulders relax, as did his brow. He was finally relaxing, not quite so on edge like he’d been most of the night. He even wrapped an arm around Jaskier’s shoulders who looked even more surprised at the action than Jerry felt. Geralt was actually... initiating affection, which was nice to see.

Jerry just hoped it would continue.


End file.
